midtownmadness2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Mustang Cruiser
The Ford Mustang Cruiser is a default car unlocked from the very first time you play Midtown Madness 2 or the original Midtown Madness. It is almost identical in appearance to the Ford Mustang GT, which is the stock version of the car. Mustang Cruisers are also used as standard police units in both London and San Francisco. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the Buick Special Police for the player and in San Francisco, while in London, it is replaced by a unique police version of the Morris Mini Minor, it's siren was later reused for the LA Cop in Midnight Club 2 or MC2. History The Ford Mustang has been Ford's pony car since it was released in 1964. The Fastback model was the coupe version of the car sold from 1965-68, before the second facelift, when it was renamed 'Sportsroof'. The Ford Mustang Fastback featured in MM2 is a 1968 Fastback, built after the first facelift and famed for its appearance in the move Bullitt. The second 'generation' of Mustang was introduced in 1974, with the new mindset that speed wasn't everything. As a result, sales plummeted, until the release of the third Mustang in 1978. Although its early facelifts are often considered to be the ugliest Mustang ever, it managed to keep in profit until its discontinuation in 1993. 1994 saw the arrival of the fourth-gen Mustang, on which the Ford Mustang GT and Ford Mustang Cruiser are based. The GT model was the performance model of the era, while the Cruiser was the modified police version. The models used in MM2 are from 2000 (as they would have been current models at the time of MM2's release) promptly after the generation's facelift in 1999. The latest generation of Mustang was introduced in 2005 (inspired by the Ford Mustang GT Concept), and facelifted in 2010. Many variants of the newest Mustang have been ported into MM2 in the form of mods. In-Game Description Great acceleration, but weak durability. The Mustang Cruiser is great... if you can avoid the lamp posts. Stats *Top Speed: 136 mph *Horsepower: 260 bhp *Mass: 3279 lbs *Durability: Medium Available Colors *Police Special (renamed to "San Francisco" when using the MM2 Revisited mod) *London Patrol (renamed to "London" when using the MM2 Revisited mod) Alternate versions Certain city mods for MM2 use the Ford Mustang Cruiser as the police vehicles, but with different units than the default ones seen in San Francisco and London. Two examples are the Chicago and New York City mods, where the different units also become selectable vehicles. However, they are only different than the default units visually. Trivia *In the original Midtown Madness, the police units had an insane tuning, being able to not only tackle even the largest vehicles, but also keep up with the Panoz Roadster when going flat out, and they also attacked racers very aggressively, being able to deal huge damage to racers who aren't careful. Ironically, in Midtown Madness 2, the police units became significantly slower and weaker, and they became very unintelligent and easy to lose. *In the original Midtown Madness, police units do not chase the player when the Ford Mustang Cruiser is being driven. This changes in Midtown Madness 2. Category:Content Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Standard Category:Police